


Hack My Heart

by valentineschocolategore



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Azazel is the only smart one, Basically, Blindness, Entrapta is Buff, Entrapta is a E-Girl, Entrapta is a hacker for hire, F/M, Hacker, He’s working on it, Hordak buys all his clothes at Hot Topic, Hordak has Anger Issues, Hordak is a Business Owner, Hordak is a Emo, Hordak is a twink, Hordak’s Dad is a Bitch, Human AU, Imp is his mute blind adopted son, Imp’s real name is Azazel, Modern AU, Muteness, Mutual Pining, Scorpia Catra Angella and Adora are only mentioned, Slow Burn, Stealing, my beta is my overexcited friend who says everything i do is amazing, no beta we die like men, prosthetic, sorry - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, too many tags, vitiligo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentineschocolategore/pseuds/valentineschocolategore
Summary: When money starts disappearing, Hordak hires a hacker to solve the problem. He gets a lot more than he bargained in the end.





	1. miss you more

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t gonna be good at ALL just warning yall

“you want success? you better learn to be organized.”  
“organization is key.” “slobs don’t become the best of the best.” all variations of those sentences had been ground into Hordak’s head from the day he could understand them. if he wants to become someone, he needs to- excuse his french- get his shit together. so he did! 

folders upon folders of how much work was getting done and who was doing it, how much money was getting producing and where it was going- if he hadn’t hired people specifically to look through them, it would take days. how did he know that, exactly?

cause that’s what he was doing. sifting through file after file to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be, at 10 pm. hordak was about three seconds from throwing his computer across the room. restlessly tapping his fingers against the table and adjusting his glasses from time to time, he was about to call it a night. no use sorting when your brain was too tired to register it, right? maybe he was just treating himself. his prosthetic arm was starting to bother him anyway- it wasn’t cheap work, sure, but it certainly wasn’t the best. he doesn’t have the time - or money - to replace it, so he deals.

and that’s when he noticed. during his sixth yawn of the minute- that’s what he gets for waking up at 3 am- his eyes skimmed over something important, something that made his brows crease is annoyance and confusion. there had been a huge dip in something- money coming in, and staying there. and that, that made no sense.

he adjusting his reading glasses again, frown deepening quickly. same usual amount of productivity and sell, if a tad low from that damn “Bright Moon Corp,” but a big chunk of their income was simply gone. or... stolen.

”fuck!” he slammed his fist into the table, the long-cooled coffee shaking dangerously close to the edge. this wasn’t good. this wasn’t good at all. he pushed the computer forward a bit to rest his forehead on the table, grumbling obscenities under his breath. his first instinct was just to fire them all, but most of his employees were good ones, and he wasn't his father.

he was distracted from his wallow in self pity and fury by a small chirp, and the bright eyes of his son. “azazel, didn’t i tell you to stay in bed?” the child had a strange knack for navigating the house without his animal printed walking stick- since the day he came here, he had bumped into a wall about three times. hordak thought it was impressive. maybe it was just the “fatherly” instinct. 

azazel flashed his puppy dog eyes, pouting in a way only a four year old could and grabbing his hand. hordak sighed, straightening back in his hair and ruffling his son’s curls. “you can sleep in my bed- just for tonight! don’t think it will happen again, imp.” the child smiled brighter than any star, scampering off with one hand on the wall. hordak carefully repressed a smile- couldn’t go soft here. 

his energy ever so slightly renewed, his ideas for a plan returned. the second idea was not quite as legal. hacking. now, hordak wasn’t a hacker, he was a businessman. he couldn’t do this by himself if he tried- and with all employees as suspects there was no one he could trust. he dragged the computer back to him with a groan load enough to rival a angry whale, switching to a more hidden browser and beginning the search.

at 12:34 pm exactly- yes, he was checking- he found someone. a ad for a purple-haired girl with a rather.. off style and purple, almost childish pigtails. he almost scrolled away, but if her customers had anything to say she was the best hacker around. against his better instinct, he clicked the brightly colored “let’s discuss payment!” on the website, and got ready for the exhaustion that was about to come.


	2. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still don’t like this but !! i trust my friend/beta on this one.   
and !! please give feedback !

Hordak woke up to a weight on his shoulders and his face buried in a pillow. if he had to guess, the weight came from the fact he was meeting the self-dubbed ‘best hacker in the world’- ie, entrapta - at a small cafe, and though he hated admitting it, the anxiety was creeping upon him. oh, and probably because azazel was on his back.

at some time in the night, when he finally went to bed, the small child had managed to wriggle and roll his way onto hordak, clinging to him like a koala bear. his first instinct was to gently move azazel off, but something in his brain stopped him. call it fatherly instinct or whatever, but maybe it wouldn’t hurt to stay here for a bit? if he turned his head enough he could see the clock- his half-blind eye was always worse in the mornings- and it was about 5:30 am. azazel was a grump when woken up, so honestly it was in his best interests just to let him sleep for a little while longer.

an hour or two later he realized that now may have been a bit too long to let him sleep. he had come to said realization twice- refused to do anything about it- but it was frankly not the day for a lazy morning. azazel needed to be at 4-K by 8:00, and he had a project to work on. was any day a lazy day for him? not as far as he could remember.

reluctantly, he woke the soon to be grumpy child, gently lifting him from his back and giving him a little shake. “Azazel! come on imp, no time for sleeping in.” his voice was much softer than it was with anyone else; a fact he tried hard not to notice. he cared, sure! but he wasn’t going soft, of course not. never.

his child was surprisingly self-serving. while he couldn’t pick out his clothes- hordak wanted him to match, and azazel couldn’t see the clothes and therefore couldn’t see the colors- he could get himself dressed and brush his teeth if you laid out his things beforehand. he made sure to lay everything in the same spot in the mornings, creating an easier process for everyone. so as azazel got himself ready, hordak got him his lunch made and set out a bib and a tub of yogurt with a little spoon. it was a private 4-K, and an expensive one too- but it was suggested by others with blind and/or mute children, and was praised greatly. only the best for his child, right?

“Your yogurt is on your tray. you know how to do it so don’t try to guilt me into feeding you, azazel.” he glanced up to catch his son’s pout. his heart had yet hardened to azazel’s antics- thankfully. he wouldn’t have been able to resist otherwise. he slid his eggs from the pan to the plate one-handed with well-practiced ease, humming some he couldn’t quite recognize tune under his breath. he could clean after dropping azazel off, he’d need to eat first- and put on his prosthetic. never fun. 

after a hurried morning routine for himself, he rushed to the car, trapping azazel into his car seat and realizing something. “fuck. your hair.” the child smiled toothily at the cuss, his wild mess of tangled curls around his head like a dark halo. hordak (almost) cried. 

in the end he had to run back inside, get a brush, semi-run it through the tangles- much to azazel’s displeasure- and eventually, give up. “shit. it’ll work.” he got into the car with a heavy sigh and a gulp back of stress and promptly began driving so quickly that he got a ticket in eight minutes. if he almost cried earlier, his eyes were blurring now. azazel was pouting away in the back seat, they were already late and whatever plans he had were probably going straight into the grave. 

eventually, he got to the 4-K, but twelve minutes late. lovely. he gave azazel his lunchbox, hesitantly muttered an awkward ‘sorry for being late’ as if he was the student, and left as soon as he could. today was already horrible. what could make it worse? oh, right! he would have to cancel his meeting with entrapta and reschedule for another moment when he was free. there weren’t many, not for a while- god, everything was going to shit, huh?

of course, it had to get worse. as he began to park in his rather oversized garage, he spotted someone outside his front door. they had a rather oversized suitcase, one that seemed all too light to them, and if he squinted through his glasses he could see light purple pigtails. was that- entrapta? how did she get past his gate? right, stupid question. mechanical gate. he’d need to improve his technological defenses. better question, how’d she get his address? 

he turned off the car and got out as quickly as he could, walking across his lawn to the intruding hacker. “hey!” he yelled, quickly realizing how rude he sounded and correcting his tone. good first impression. “excuse me, but it’s rather rude to intrude on someone’s private property. how-“ entrapta spun around with a smile so bright he almost squinted, sticking out her hand.

“hiya! i’m entrapta, i’m here to fix your- little problem!” she winked, withdrawing her hand as soon as hordak hesitantly shook it, already caught up in her whirlwind. that’s what he mentally classified her as, anyway, a whirlwind. her clothes, her hair, her emotions. everything. it was ... a lot, but too be honest he had dealt with more. this couldnt be too hard, right?

he blinked back to focus, only now realizing he had missed her tangent on how she got in and such. “calm down!” almost wincing at the harshness in his tone, he slid around her to open the door. “loud noises are not my favorite. come in, will you?” entrapta was loud, everyone had to admit it. but he wasn’t annoyed by her, not really, just- everything. this day, this week, this month was hard. he could work through it. he always did.

“you can set up on in the dining room. i’ll be in my room, simply knock if i’m needed.” he clasped his hands in front of him, instinctively flicking his head back a bit to move his glasses up. she noticed, but to his appreciation, she didn’t mention it. it was a humane action, but embarrassing, for whatever reason. he paused, reluctantly adding “are you sure you’re up to the task? this person seems to be hiding their tracks well.” 

entrapta smiled again, eyes twinkling like stars that hordak did not notice as she hauled her suitcase onto the table. “of course i am! while this is moderately difficult i can complete it in maybe twenty-nine hours! not counting naps.” she giggled, clapping her hands in excitement as she began setting up her.. rather odd-looking computer. as long as it got the job done, right? “this will be so much fun!”

he nodded stiffly and all but ran to his room, sucking in a breath of air as if she had been sucking it from the room. she was loud, excited, chaotic and annoying but- he didn’t hate her. nor even dislike her. she was easy to get mad at but she wasn’t effected by it.

and though he shoved the thought away, over and over, refusing to admit it had ever sprouted in his mind. 

the giggle was cute. shrill, yes. but unexplainably, horribly cute.


End file.
